Crusher
Crusher (モーゼス Moses) is a character in the ''Original Series'', consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the BEGA League. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Gigars. Appearance Crusher is a large young man with has a tribal tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a orange and black hoodie with some yellow straps with the sleeves of the hoodie rolled up. Under that, he wears a teal tank top. He also wears beige shorts and teal shoes. Along with this, he wears white fingeless gloves with a brown cuff area. Personality Although Crusher can seem intimidating, he is actually a nice person, and this is proven when he tells Boris that he doesn't want to cheat by destroying Tyson's Beyblade before his match with Brooklyn so that Tyson has to forfeit and BEGA will win. Crusher is an honorable person who always play by the rules and doing the right thing, as shown in his first battle against Tyson and when he pulled back from attacking Tyson and Dragoon before the final Justice 5 battle. He is soft at heart, and this is proven when his ill sister gives him a doll she made of him, and Crusher cries saying that he will win his Beyblade match against Ray for her. Although he appears very brutal and determined to win, with his giant gun launcher and his massive muscles, Crusher is actually very sensitive, as he often cries: two or three times concerning his sister Monica and once when, after Ming Ming and him were blackmailed by Boris to go attack Tyson before his match against Brooklyn, he realized that he really could not complete his mission further because he knew it was wrong. Skills Even though Crusher only started to Beyblade later in his life, he is a very strong and skillful player. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution His reason for being a Pro Blader is to earn enough money to help his little sister, Monica, gets the medical attention she needs. He had very little knowledge about Beyblade; he might have had only heard of it. However, with Boris' promise of paying for Monica's operation, Crusher wasted no time in working very hard to help his sister get medical care by becoming stronger, learning the necessary information about beyblades and getting better at beybattling by practicing a lot. He would even stay long after the gym at BEGA was closed for the night. Had he not persevered and won a good amount of battles, the director of BEGA would have probably cut off his subventions. Crusher first appears when Tyson and his friends visited the BEGA building to speak with Boris. When Tyson badmouths Boris in front of everyone, Crusher is angered and decides to go up in battle against Tyson to prove BEGA's worth. Although Crusher's Gigars was able to damage Dragoon's attack ring, he still lost when Tyson made a comeback midway through their battle. In the Justice Five, Crusher's battle was vital to him since it occurred at the same time his sister's operation took place. He wins the match against Ray, and in the process, destroys his beyblade (it was fixed though). He was so happy to have won that he went to the other side of the stadium, and was told by Ray that he won because he believed in himself and not only by luck. He then cried and hugged Ray, pleased that they had battled their hardest to determine a winner. Ray and Crusher swore that they would have a rematch someday, under more favorable circumstances. The night before the Justice 5 tiebreaker match, Boris blackmails Crusher, along with Ming-Ming, to destroy Tyson's Dragoon to ensure Boris's success, using the fact that it was Boris who funded Monica's medical expenses. Despite following through with Boris's order, Crusher stopped at the last second to preserve his honor. He is then shown with the BEGA Bladers and the G Revolutions witnessing the final battle between Tyson and Brooklyn, showing concern for the world falling apart on Brooklyn's account, and later encouraging his teammate to keep going when Tyson teaches him the true spirit of Beyblading. Beyblade Crusher's launcher can be disassembled into many small pieces, which are then stored in his red coat. With all his practice, he can then put it all back together in a matter of seconds with ease. The force of the shot when launching gives Gigars more power. Beybattles Gallery lrg-29548-moses_01.jpg moses.jpg Tyson arguing with Crusher.png|Tyson arguing with Crusher lrg-29590-moses_monica1.jpg lrg-29564-moses_18.jpg lrg-29603-moses_26.jpg|Crusher's launcher lrg-29598-moses_30.jpg Crusher and Ming Ming.jpg|Crusher and Ming Ming in Tyson's house Crusher.jpg crushergallery.jpg napis-beyblade-gruby-postac.jpeg Lrg-29590-moses_monica1.jpg|Crusher, with Monika, at the hospital. Moses_Monica.jpg|Crusher carries his little sister, Monika, on his shoulder, so she can see over the crowd. Tumblr ooaxqqKolk1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo9b299kXJ1w4q252o1 1280.png Crusher vs Tyson.jpg grev_char_crusher.jpg Tumblr ooocrnc7Zk1w4q252o1 1280.png BEGA League (2).jpg Tumblr oontmm3XRK1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ood70oLmKf1w4q252o1 1280.png Trivia *The name "Gigars" is derived from "Gigantes", the Monsterous Giants of Greek Mythology; another reference to Crusher's size and strength. It may also reference Gilgamesh, a demigod from Sumarian legends, who possessing superhuman strength built the walls of the city of Uruk, to protect his people from exterior threats. *The name Moses is a reference to the biblical character of the same name. It means 'drawn-from-water', and his actions as saviour of the hebrews from egypt is used to symbolize his relationship with Monica. *He might be inspired by John Coffey, a character from The Green Mile (Stephen King's novel turned to a movie) portrayed by the late Michael Clarke Duncan. As such, he is a dark-skinned, hulking young man with a gentle demeanor. The turnabout shown at his battle against Ray much probably alludes to Coffey's mystic powers at Stephen King's movie. de: Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:BEGA League Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Justice Five